Destroyed Gem homeworld (Transcript)
Speaker Dialogue (Steven, in place of Pink Diamond, awakens on the floor of the Prison Tower after being imprisoned with Connie in Together Alone. He groans then looks up at high window.) Steven Oh, right -- prison. He turns around as the door can be heard opening. Blue Diamond emerges, immediately beginning to berate Steven. Blue Diamond I cannot believe you! Making a scene like that! Steven We weren't trying to make a scene! We were just... dancing...? Connie? He looks around to find Connie but she isn't there. Something is amiss. Steven points What have you done with Connie?! Blue Diamond What have I done?! What have you done?! You're the one that wanted to keep those organics from the Kyanite colony. I'm just the fool that let you. Steven What? Blue Diamond Now your little pets are chasing the Pearls up and down the halls. What were you thinking -- letting them loose in the ballroom? They could be anywhere. A multi-colored, whimsical caterpillar-like organic creature appears from Blue Diamond's hair. It babbles happily before Blue notices, screams, and smacks it across the room. It faceplants against the wall. Blue Diamond Pink! The creature lands in Steven's arms and hugs him. Blue groans and rubs the spot where the creature touched her face. Blue Diamond Ugh. Please. Just get rid of it. a concerned look on his face, Steven walks over to the wall where he lets the creature escape through a crevice. Blue turns to look out the window as she sighs, then speaks. Blue Diamond Sighs Pink... White is very unhappy with you. If this keeps up, she's going to take away your Pearl. Pink Diamond is now in the place of Steven but still speaks with his voice. She appears remorseful and a tear falls down her cheek. Pink Diamond I know. I'm sorry. As the tear hits the ground, we hear a surprised noise from Steven, surprised to be seeing Pink's body where his should be. The screen shifts between various shades of pink and Blue can be heard in the background ethereally. Blue Diamond Echoing Why do you always do this, Pink? Steven is now in a strange pink void and gasps when he notices his own body is back. Silhouettes of gems akin to those seen in The Answer and other flashback sequences appear in a dark purple in front of him. Their eyes glow pink as they surround him and ghostlike, unintelligible whispers are heard. They disappear beneath view, and suddenly Steven sees Yellow and Blue Diamond with surprised, angry looks on their faces, motionless. Pearl and Amethyst appear frightened behind Steven and are poofed by an unknown source. Steven shouts and then sees Garnet appear and get poofed as well. A clip of Yellow, White, and Blue Diamond extending their hands to emit the Corrupting Light from Your Mother and Mine is shown. Steven raises his hands as a pink glow illuminates him. Steven No, stop! From Steven's perspective a great glow can be seen. As his hands attempt to shield his face, they rapidly cycle between the forms of Pink Diamond, Rose Quartz, and Steven. As this happens, we see Steven look confused at his changing appearance. It gets faster and begins to pain him, as he screams. Then a cropped clip of White Diamond's eyes opening from Legs from Here to Homeworld is seen. Steven awakens, now back in reality, with a start and sweat on his face. He is himself again and notices Connie sleeping beside him. Steven Oh, Connie, you -- you're here. rises and yawns, rubbing her eyes as Steven smiles. Connie Yeah. Can't exactly leave... looks up at the window, catching the attention of Steven before an event strikingly similar to the very beginning of the episode occurs. Steven turns around as the door can be heard opening. Blue Diamond emerges, immediately beginning to berate Steven. Blue Diamond I cannot believe you -- making a scene like that! Steven Whoa -- deja blue. Connie We didn't mean any harm! I asked Steven to dance; he wasn't trying to cause trouble! Blue Diamond What do you know about this, human? Connie chuckles You think I've never been grounded before? Blue Diamond "Grounded?" Steven Blue, you gotta let us out of here. We're gonna starve! Blue Diamond "Starve?" What is this? Another made up problem? Another trick, so I'll cave and let you out? Well not this time. You're not leaving this tower until you apologize for fusing at the ball! Steven looks down, considering his options for a moment, then back up. Steven No. Blue Diamond gasps. Connie Steven! Steven What? I'm not sorry. Blue's hands shake as tears well in her eyes. Blue Diamond We finally have you back... and you're worse than ever! Blue Diamond emits a blue energy causing Steven to cry as he collapses to the ground. Connie Steven! Steven smiles as he sits up and looks over at Connie, wiping the tears from his eyes. Steven It's fine, Connie; I'm not even sad. Connie But you're really dehydrated! Steven Blue, Connie and I fuse all the time. It's totally normal and fine. Blue is visibly uncomfortable at this point and squirms as Steven speaks, holding her hands to her face. Blue Diamond Agh! In what universe could that possibly be fine?! Steven This universe! The Crystal Gems fuse all the time, too. Blue, you gotta tell me where their gems are. They didn't do anything wrong! Blue Diamond Oh! Pink! Your time on Earth has warped your sense of right and wrong! Blue Diamond quickly becomes angered again as Steven speaks. Steven Yeah, maybe it has. Maybe Pink thought you guys were right to lock her in here when she messed stuff up. But I know what it's like to have a loving family. And we don't do stuff like this to each other. The Crystal Gems understand that I'm Steven, and they support me and Connie. hold hands And you guys poofed 'em for sticking up for me. That isn't normal. is enraged, summoning a concentrated burst of blue energy on her left pointer finger and throwing it at Steven, knocking him across the room as she shouts. Blue Diamond That's enough!! Steven grunts as he is knocked a good distance backward. On his hands and knees he notices more tears flow from his face. He speaks as he touches them. Steven This isn't normal. Blue stands back, surprised. Steven How many times did you lock her in here? How many times did you make her cry?! Blue Diamond defensive I didn't, I... Blue realizes her abuse and stands back before falling against the wall by the window. Her expression changes as she gasps and tears well in her eyes once more. She dissipates the blue aura. Her hair is slightly disheveled as it is pushed against the wall. Blue Diamond And I'm doing it again... aren't I? Blue Diamond leans further down the wall, closing her eyes as tears flow. Steven and Connie look at each other as a brief pause of dialogue occurs. Steven jumps up to the window to speak eye to eye with Blue. Blue Diamond And this is why you left... isn't it? Blue Diamond and Steven look at each other. Tears fall down his face not because of Blue's power but instead of his own emotion. Blue stands and wipes the tears clean from her face. She looks away as she talks. Blue Diamond You were right to leave. I always thought that you were failing this world. But if you were happier on Earth, maybe this world was... failing you. Blue glances at Steven and smiles, then casts her view out the window at White Diamond's Ship Blue Diamond We never should have brought you back here. Your "family" -- your "Crystal Gems" -- are bubbled. Let's get you all back in your legs... and back home. Blue Diamond picks up Steven and Connie and raises them to her face. The door to Pink Diamond's room is opened by Blue and she enters, settings Steven and Connie on the floor. Blue Diamond whispers All right, it's safe. and Steven gleefully hop off her hands and dump a bunch of food onto the floor. Steven and Connie Food! Diamond looks on with a disgusted expression as Steven and Connie chow down. Candy bar wrappers and chip bags are strewn about the room as the Pebbles emerge to see the commotion. Steven and Connie lie back, contented as Steven sighs. After a brief moment they open their eyes with determination. Steven's Pink Diamond outfit is tossed onto the floor during a montage as Steven and Connie get dressed in their earth clothes. Connie Goodbye, Pebbles. Wish us luck. The pebbles look up at Connie and wave. Steven I'm ready. We've got friends to save. now see the landing area where the Crystal Gems arrived on Homeworld in Legs from Here to Homeworld. Blue Diamond walks steadily towards Yellow Diamond's throne room, hiding Steven and Connie in her hands. A pair of Topaz guards are surprised to see Blue Diamond but open the door. As Blue Diamond enters, countless yellow bubbles can be seen floating about containing Gem Shards and Cluster Gems, most yellow in color themselves. The room is dark initially, but as the lights turn on and Blue sets Steven and Connie down, Yellow Diamond, appears angry upon her throne, the other Crystal Gems (Ruby, Sapphire, Amethyst, and Pearl in a bubble above her. Yellow Diamond What... are you doing? Steven I'm taking back my friends! Yellow Diamond closes her eyes as she looks up from Steven to readdress Blue. Yellow Diamond annoyed What are you doing, Blue? Take Pink back to the tower. Blue Diamond She prefers to be called "Steven." After Blue exchanges a friendly glance with Steven, Yellow slams her hand so forcefully against her throne that it cracks. She stands up and assumes an angered stance as she speaks. Yellow Diamond What are you talking about?! You can't keep bending the rules for her, Blue. She has to set an example, and we have to set an example. If we bend the rules for her, we have to bend them for everyone! Connie Well, maybe you should! Angered, but still ignoring Steven and Connie, she looks up at Blue. Yellow Diamond Take them back to the tower, now! Blue Diamond I won't. Yellow Diamond Then I'll do it myself. Yellow Diamond reaches out to grab Steven and Connie, but Blue Diamond slaps her hand away. Yellow is incredulous. Yellow Diamond Blue?! Diamond gasps as if she surprised herself, then throws an energy blast at Yellow as Steven and Connie look on. Yellow Diamond is knocked back into the wall, making marks in the ground where her feet drag. Yellow angrily growls and sprints towards Blue, engaging in combat. Connie Steven, now. and Connie narrowly avoid being crushed by Yellow's shoe as they jump up to the Crystal Gems' bubble, but Yellow Diamond notices and tries to grab them. Steven creates a bubble around the gems, Connie and himself, leading Yellow to grab the larger bubble. Blue reaches up to grab her hand. The diamonds enter into a stalemate as they stare each other down. Yellow Diamond When we thought Pink was shattered, when she abandoned us, I alone was there for you, and you would use your power against me?! Yellow Diamond grabs Blue and pushes her through the wall, causing stone debris to fall. All fall onto a platform below, and Steven's bubble pops after bouncing several times to break their fall. Yellow's bubble around the poofed Crystal Gems breaks. Connie and Steven run over, anxious for them to reform. Connie They're free. Steven nervously Come on, guys. You're not bubbled anymore. You can come out. Connie Are they okay? turn as stomping is heard. Blue and Yellow are preparing to fight again. Yellow Diamond You'd hurt a fellow Diamond?! Blue Diamond Didn't we hurt Pink? She was suffering in silence for ages -- just like our Gems -- just like me! And I know you're suffering in silence, too. Yellow is caught off guard and her angry facade wavers. She looks down, almost ashamed, then clasps her fist. Yellow Diamond uses her lightning power on Blue, causing her to begin to destabilize and scream. As Blue Diamond cries in anguish, trying to remain together (as well as lasting a sustained blast of lightning from Yellow longer than any gem previously), Yellow is clearly torn, betrayed, and disappointed with a unique expression on her face. Steven Stop! Steven pulls out a shield and chucks it towards Yellow Diamond's hand, disrupting her concentration. Yellow is surprised and glares at Steven. Steven You don't have to do this. Yellow Diamond Yes, I do. This is what White Diamond expects of all of us. From a thin flake of mica to the deepest, hardest stone, we all must make sacrifices for the sake of our perfect empire. Steven Does this look perfect to you? There is a pause as the ruined exterior of Yellow's throne room is seen, as well as Blue sizzling from the attack Yellow just did. Steven My dad says if every pork chop were perfect, we wouldn't have hot dogs. Yellow Diamond And that means... what? Steven It means if you try and make this empire perfect -- if you just wipe away everything you see as flawed -- you lose all the things that make you happy -- like hot dogs. Blue Diamond Or our Pink. Diamond falls to the ground, crying, in an uncharacteristic emotional breakdown. Yellow Diamond Uhh... collapses Stop. Stop it, Blue. Stop using your power on me. Blue Diamond surprised I'm not! Diamond walks over and comforts Yellow as she continues to cry, but Yellow and Blue Diamond being killed with poison sting, and cause Yellow Diamond's throne room collaspe, by the Overlord's Spirit that cause violents of Gem homeworld tremors; them the all of terraformer appear crash landed shatter gems, still it hard blow the Yellow Diamond's throne room. Steven Shout GUYS NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! after observing the disaster over gem homeworld Connie RUN STEVEN YOUR LEGS!!!!!!! and Connie being follow by Kiina after asteriod strikes looks down and speaks to the four gems in his arms. Connie Even if we have to escape now, we'll find some way to heal the corrupted Gems. We can come back to Homeworld. W-we'll still have the legs. Steven I don't know, I-... I don't know if White will ever see us. many fireballs soon start falling, all of gems homeworld being breaks, by Terraformers; Kiina runs with the friends Kiina Shout STEVEN GO INSIDE NOW!!!!!!! and Connie rush towards the ship between Kiina but are intercepted by White Pearl who appears in a bubble. White Pearl You're not going anywhere. ship starts to move towards the gems, and lands on top of Pink's ship, forming a giant body without arms. he giant face of the ship appears ominously above the gems. White Pearl shouting You've made a grave mistake. Go to your rooms! White Pearl speaks, the ground shakes. Kiina shouting SHUT UP BITCH!!!!! rude of White pearl's speech You're going to die!!!!!!!!!!! Kiina challenge White Pearl and being violent fight while strike the Gems homeworld used fireball Steven We're busted. Connie Looks like this just turned into a face-off. The eyelids of White's ship's begin to open to reveal an unsettling pair of eyes that look down at Steven. Steven speaks desperately as he begins to tear up. Steven Amethyst, Pearl, Garnet? Please -- I think we're really in trouble. light appears in the sky, almost appearing like a shooting star. Steven points, yelling at the apparition. Steven What the heck is that? giant fireball come flying through the air and destroyed White's Ship in the face. and fell over Pink's ship's apart. (Mutants Aliens Attacking) I want to kill you all of you bitch!!!!!!! and other gems being caught by Terraformers's tentacles; after Kiina fighting with White Pearl and ruin of White's ship Steven: KIINA, Come on! to Pink's ship with friends and had to launch of the miles of spaces Plio: CONNIE!!!! Steven: CONNIE!!!!!! Plio: Jump! Steven: JUMP! Plio: JUMP! getting chased by Asteriod in the island and jump, but Plio grabs a hand to her Hold on! the fireballs, we're getting by destroyed by the Gem Homeworld, Kiina finally kill White Pearl's gems with Vapor Trident, and while highest to steven but can hold her; as collaspe gem homeworld being devastated by the asteriod meanwhile Pink's ship escaped from Mutant Spirit Overlord from space Plio: Steven, quickly -- use one of our ships to get home. Steven Huh? Max: Yes. You have another chance. Take my arm. Fly to Earth. Plio and I will keep Overlord distracted. Steven Blue, Yellow... ship fly to home to far Plio: Oh, Connie. Easy, easy. it hug to Suri a asteroid devastates Gem Homeworld Connie: crying They're all gone. Plio: Shh, shh. I'm right here. crying Kiina: Come on guys. We can't go back in here! We can't stay here! that, Pink's Ship Travel, who looks one last time at the Gem Homeworld, but they used dimension portal to sucks it to homeworld DEE DEE AND THE MAN MOVIE 24 The Second part! 99 YEARS later Category:Transcript Category:Villain Category:Mutants